


Path Better Not Taken

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	Path Better Not Taken

She wiped her face off on a towel and leaned back. It looked like she had only managed to get half the binge up, so she started crying like she always did. But this time as she stumbled her way to her bedroom, she didn't stop. She kept crying and looking around her room, for anything or nothing, she wasn't sure. Then the mirror caught her eye, mocking her from the wall where it was leaned. She grabbed it and examined her body in it, before screaming and hurling it at a wall. It shattered and she ran to it, quickly grabbing some shards of glass before her parents burst into the room, demanding to know what happened. Screaming at them to leave her alone, she grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom, slamming then locking the door behind her, despite her parents desperate pleas. She stuffed all the pills she had into her bag, before ripping the door open and shoving past her parents and out of the house. Her parents didn't follow at first, but after 5 minutes she had to hide in a bush while they passed her, running and screaming, worried out of their minds. She smirked. They hadn't ever recognized her problems before, just told her she was a fucked up teen and whatever the fuck was wrong with her she needed to stop, because they thought it was all her fault and for attention. Crawling out of the bush, she checked the time. The bus would be coming by soon, she could catch that into town. While she was searching through her bag for her bus pass, it pulled up. As she walked on, still searching, the driver asked her softly if everything was ok. Pulling her pass out, she gave him a weird look and quickly looked for somewhere to sit. When she sat down, she immediately pulled out her makeup and covered up all the streaked mascara and smeared eye shadow that looked like bruises. She laughed, no wonder the driver had been worried. The bus pulled in downtown as she finished her makeup, and she just sat there for a moment. What was she doing? She should go home and apologize. As she searched her bag for her cellphone, her hand brushed against the broken bits of mirror. She brought her hand out and held it in front of her face. The blood formed a spiderweb and trickled up her arm. She started laughing, slowly at first, then into a hysterical high-pitched laugh. She was going to do it. She had something to cut with and pills, now just somewhere to jump. Her eyes searched the skyline, looking for the highest building that wouldn't have security. She debated between a parking garage and a hotel that stood side by side. Unsure of which building, she started walking in that direction. Pausing to buy an energy drink, she then stopped in front of the two buildings, before heading up the stairs of the parking garage. She opened her drink, and proceeded to start taking some of the pills she had grabbed. 20 Tylenol Pm, 20 ibuprofen, even 20 Pamprin, she was that desperate. She wondered what the combination would do as she reached the top. Taking out the shards of glass, she started slashing herself to bits. She walked to the edge and looked out, but saw nothing but disaster. The beautiful sunset was lost on her. She heard people begin to clatter up the stairs and dropped the bits of mirror. She was drenched in her own blood, which made climbing the railing a hard task. Then she let go, thinking god forgive me, then closed her eyes and hit the ground. She felt the impact shatter some of her bones, then threw up from the pain. She lay there, crumpled on the ground, vomit trailing out of her mouth, realizing she failed. She began to hear sirens, and thought of why she had failed, why she was still alive. It was simple. The building wasn't high enough, she hadn't cut enough, and she had thrown up the pills. As EMTs began to swarm around her, she decided next time she would just use a gun.


End file.
